


cheers for the unchanging togetherness.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Things are bound to change, sooner or later. Tsubasa was just a little afraid of stepping forward. In fact, it took a while for him to admit his own feelings for Kaoru that Teru had to take a step on that. He sometimes wondered if them ending up together is the reason Teru had decided to step forward for his own relationships too, for a slight second he thought that maybe it’ll be nice if he never did.[ A fanfiction about KaoTsuba--- mostly Tsubasa's anxiety-- dealing with Teru getting married. Distant sequel of my previous KaoTsuba one shot. Teru's wife is unnamed here. ]





	cheers for the unchanging togetherness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my second DraSta/kaotsuba fic. It's a distant sequel to my previous one. This was slightly inspired by a KaoTsuba doujinshi I saw on Pixiv with a similar plot (pixiv illust ID: 72782077) that I wish I could've just owned. But I couldn't, so I had to resort to making my own take of it. 
> 
> By the way, I kinda shipped my female Producer!OC with Teru so hard that I considered posting about them here... maybe I should, eventually.

There was some sort of emptiness in Tsubasa’s heart that formed when Teru said he’s getting married, and he is entirely sure that Kaoru felt the same.

While there was a reassurance that their togetherness wouldn’t be gone by just that as a matter of fact, he could feel like things would probably never be the same for them in several ways. Sure, their idol jobs are still in session no matter what—though Teru had decided to give time for a month after the wedding until he can announce his status to public, even planning a short hiatus, and his soon-to-be wife was a really nice person he and Kaoru had known for a while, but he could feel as if time had been rolling too fast for him to handle.

It is, after all, going to be two years after their debut this year; yet he still didn’t feel like it was that long.

Things are bound to change, sooner or later. He was just a little afraid of stepping forward. In fact, it took a while for him to admit his own feelings for Kaoru that Teru had to take a step on that. He sometimes wondered if them ending up together is the reason Teru had decided to step forward for his own relationships too, for a slight second he thought that maybe it’ll be nice if he never did.

Yet, Kashiwagi Tsubasa did step forward, despite some little bits of his remaining inner thoughts. That’s why he is here today, actually, in a restaurant with two of his closest people; the Dramatic Stars; in some kind of small bachelor’s party.

* * *

 

“Tsubasa, you okay?” Teru’s voice had woken him up from his own thoughts, and to that, Tsubasa is thankful.

“I’m okay, Teru-san,” was all he had to say with a smile on his face. It was certain that the source of his worries was how he’s been staring at the menu and doing nothing much, despite his appetite that would’ve led him to order many from it. Knowing so, Tsubasa put his order as usual.

“If you’re feeling bad somewhere, tell me immediately.” The former doctor Kaoru’s worried gaze made Tsubasa felt sorry, but with a smile and a shake of his head, he hoped it would be enough to convince him.

“Playing the protective boyfriend, aren’t you, Sakuraba? That’s sweet~”

“Shut up, Tendou. What’s with that gross grin.”

“Aw, come on, I told you I’m not gonna step down from supporting you two just because I had someone on my own, right?”

The two had been friendly fighting again, that Tsubasa couldn’t help but giggle a little. It was just as always. They weren’t changing much when they were together.

As he thought so, he wondered how long they would stay this way, unchanging. One day, there may not be time for them to be together. The mere thoughts scared Tsubasa that he couldn’t even bring himself to open his mouth on the matter. So he just sat there, forcing a smile and wishing it worked. He didn’t even consider that the number of his friends’ worries are heavier than his act to fool the other two.

“Tsubasa, there’s something you want to say, isn’t it.”

“N— no. There’s nothing.”

“You’re lying, Kashiwagi.”

No matter how many times had he starred different roles in movies, Tsubasa still can’t act well enough to fool Kaoru and Teru, and he hated how he’s reminded of that now. So he quiets down, biting his lips. Teru and Kaoru let him be, knowing from his eyes alone that Tsubasa had given up deceiving the two.

“I… I was wondering how long will things stay like this,” Kashiwagi Tsubasa declared in all honesty, his lips shaking if it were to the other two members’ notice.

“Like what?” It seems to him that it’s not like Teru doesn’t understand; Tsubasa can tell that he just wanted Tsubasa himself to let it all out his chest. Teru had always been observant—must’ve been the years he was working as a lawyer. Yet, Kaoru didn’t have the same portion of patience.

“Since Tendou is getting married, you’re afraid of things changing for the worst and Dramatic Stars disbanding. Am I right, Kashiwagi?”

“N…Not until that point, but….” Tsubasa sighed. He really can’t win at this situation “Well, maybe a little. I mean… nothing last forever, and I might be afraid of that fact.”

Tsubasa’s sad eyes reflected both in Kaoru’s lenses and Teru’s maroon eyes. Probably, the two also had the same worries, yet Tsubasa couldn’t just speak of that. He’s afraid it’ll be a jinx that pulls them apart.

“Well, maybe things will change for the worst,” Kaoru spoke up, and before Teru could’ve yelled at him for making Tsubasa even more worried, he continued. “If Tendou got married, slept with his wife and have a kid, I pity his child for having to cope with his horrendous dad jokes.”

“Sakuraba, you bastard! Since when you knew how to joke around with a serious face like that!”

“It’s at least better than your puns. I have to make sure I’d be a good uncle to teach your child that your jokes are the horrible kind.”

“Take that back now! Don’t bring my even-yet-to-be-conceived child to you insulting my sense of humor!”

As the two’s banter continues, Tsubasa couldn’t help but chuckle once. As it continues, the chuckle turns into a laugh of relief. His relief was enough to drop a slight tear to his cheek as if it was washing away his worries. Soon, the laughter turns into a sob, and Kaoru rushed to his aid with a handkerchief pointed in panic as Teru let them be.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m such a horrible friend, aren’t I? I’m scared of illogical things right before your marriage, Teru-san, that I end up crying like this,” Tsubasa sobbed. “I’m glad for you and that’s true, but it doesn’t change the fact that things are changing really soon as time goes by and I… I’m scared. I’m sure everything would be alright, yet….”

Between Kaoru’s “It’s okay, Kashiwagi.”, Teru was silent for a while, listening to Tsubasa’s rants. Then he smiled gently; to the other two, it was as if his smile was a gentle ray of sunshine that illuminates them. A smile that made him worthy of the leader title; or so sappy things Tsubasa thought for a second before Teru spoke up.

“Things do change. But for sure, I want us to be together as a team; as Dramatic Stars, even so. As long as we three hold on and remember those feelings, I’m sure that we’d still be together for long.” Teru declared, extending a fist still with the smile of his. It had made Tsubasa regretted losing to his anxiety as he wiped his own tears, as he returned the fist-bump along with Kaoru.

“Well said, Tendou.” Kaoru nodded. “And if you still feel anxious about that when the three of us couldn’t meet up together or Tendou is busy; at least contact me. Give me a call, or whatever. I’ll answer it when I can, I promise.”

“You’re right, Teru-san, Kaoru-san…” Tsubasa smiled. “It was as if I was worried upon nothing— well, in a way, it was nothing, isn’t it.”

“Naah, it’s okay. That’s what anxiety is most of the time, isn’t it, Doctor Sakuraba?”

“I’m not a psychiatrist, Tendou. Though you’re right.”

As the three grinned at the same time, they decided on a drink with a cheer.

* * *

The night was one of a clear sky, with the stars twinkling above. It was quite romantic if Kaoru were to believe in such illogical, feeling-based nonsense. Though the idea he had in mind was not quite much of that consideration, the moment was quite perfect once Teru bids them goodbye for the night in preparation for his own big day, leaving him and Tsubasa alone.

“Kashiwagi,” He called out, making the tall, younger man turn around to face him after waving to Teru. “Are you… going to visit your parents’ home today?”

He asked, not too make matters too obvious. Despite their maturity, the two had yet to progress too much in their relationship recently, with jobs filling up here and there. Teru had numerously called him out on this fact and it annoys him; though his meddling wasn’t even the consideration for this idea.

“Not really. What’s wrong, Kaoru-san— ah.” All of sudden, Tsubasa got the idea. With a smile, he nodded. “Well, if you’re fine with having me over, that should be alright.”

“Then, let’s waste no time. I’ll cook you breakfast the next morning too if you don’t mind my cooking.” Kaoru said, raising his glasses as he shyly throws his gaze away. Tsubasa chuckled a little, finding it adorable.

“Can’t we at least hold hands when we’re at it?”

“That’s called PDA, Kashiwagi. I don’t want to fall to Tendou’s level. Can’t you see how troubled his fiancee was when he did PDA last time we had a meet up together?”

“Fine….” Tsubasa giggled, before gazing to the stars above as he said a line Kaoru considered as cheatingly cute. “Though, maybe this time I’d be happier if at least Kaoru-san would call me with my first name when I stayed over….”

“…Maybe when we’re actually alone,” Kaoru can only mumble so as Tsubasa smiled brightly.


End file.
